Just Another Colonial Day
by IceCream Junkie
Summary: Even in their third year in space they still celebrate Colonial Day and it makes Laura over-think what should or should not be between her and a certain Admiral. Songfic, A/R obviously ;-


Disclaimer: BSG never was and sadly never will be mine. It all belongs to RDM. All I own is my imagination and my poor writing skills. Won't make any money off of these so please don't sue. ;-)

Summary: Even in their third year in space they still celebrate Colonial Day and it makes Laura over-think what should or should not be between her and a certain Admiral.

Character/Pairing: Adama/Rosslin

Rating: PG-13

Category: A Song Fic somewhere between Romance and Drama.

Spoiler: Everything up to the end of season 3 – just to be on the safe side.

Author's Note: Written for and inspired by Prompt 2 of the BSG Fic-A-Thon 08 on LJ.

I'd like to thank aphroditesreign for beta reading this story. All remaining mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Just Another Colonial Day**

By IceCream Junkie

It was just another Colonial Day party. Laura wasn't even sure why they still celebrated those. To her things like the escape from New Caprica were more important then the holidays which they celebrated before the destruction of the colonies.

But by all means, in times as dark as these, people needed an excuse to celebrate. And she wouldn't be the one who would take those happy moments from them. They were scarce as it was.

So she would do what people would expect from the President of the Colonies. She would show up at the party and try to have a good time.

But she was never free of worries. In moments like these she felt the importance of reaching Earth before the Cylons did more then usual.

When she saw all those people she had gotten to know and care for so happy, she realized more then ever that she had to take them to Earth so that they could live a normal live again. They deserved it.

And so did she, but she knew this wouldn't happen. She knew she would die.

Most of the time she could deal with it. She had accepted it. But moments like this made it hard to deal with the knowledge that even when – _when_ not _if_ because they would, of that she was sure – they reached Earth, there wouldn't be a normal life for her.

If she would live that long at all...

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me_

Laura listened to the song which had just started and her eyes automatically searched the room for the one man who had slowly conquered a part of her heart. A big part.

Although she knew it was pointless, she couldn't keep herself from dreaming up a future for her and Bill once they reached Earth. Once there, he wouldn't be the Admiral anymore and neither would she be the President.

On Earth there could have been a future for them... Could have been. But wouldn't, now that the cancer had returned.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I love you to love me  
_

His eyes caught hers from the distance and a shiver ran down her spine.

Why did they have to play by overrated rules anyway? Sure, she technically was his Commander in Chief, but would it really change anything if they pursued the intimate relationship she sometimes dreamed of?

Would people really care that much or was that just a convenient excuse for her? And most importantly, did she care what the fleet thought?

_Shine up my high heel shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

Oh frak this! She was a woman and she wanted to feel like one. Hell, she was dying. Was it so wrong that she wanted to live again before it came to that?

She would just walk over to him. She would take his hand and lead him to the dance floor. They would dance the whole night and in the end she wouldn't be returning to Colonial One.

Instead...

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

_Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

But Laura didn't move. She couldn't do that to him. She was a dying woman. He didn't know yet. Could she really do that to him? Give him hope even if she knew there was none? Could she really be so selfish?

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me_

It did not matter how much they both wanted to be more then President and Admiral. As the woman who loved him, Laura knew that she couldn't risk hurting Bill even more.

She knew her death would hurt him. They were friends after all. But there was no reason to make it worse for him. She could not do that to him.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I love you to love me_

Laura sighed and broke eye-contact with Bill.

No matter how much she wanted to, she could never say those words to him. They just were not meant to be...


End file.
